


Dog walking: part 4 (The end)

by Shadowsof_thenight



Series: Fictober [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsof_thenight/pseuds/Shadowsof_thenight
Summary: Datenight has finally arrived!Promptnumber: 22 “We could have a chance”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Fictober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dog walking: part 4 (The end)

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended for Fictober, so I figured I’d add the quote and such. Not sure what will happen to the last six days of the challenge. I had some fun ideas, which I’ll probably still write at some point. However my other stories require attention and I still don’t have that much energy to go around.
> 
> That said, back to this story. It is the final part in this mini series. it was supposed to be short and fluffy, but I just couldn’t seem to stop writing today and it got longer and held more angst than intended. I hope you all enjoyed this little story. Is anyone interested in my editing this properly? Or should I leave it as is and simply link them together? I will certainly create a link for it in my tumblr masterlist...

When it was finally time to get ready for your date, you were surprisingly calm. As if you had wasted all your nerves during the week and were simply maxed out by now. After work you had rushed home, so you could have a quick shower and scarf down some food and still be ready by the time Bucky would arrive. 

Bucky, it felt a little strange to regard him by his nickname. Almost invasive. It felt as if you still needed to work up to that and call him James instead. Anita, your colleague, had told you to go by whatever name he gave you. Which had been Bucky upon your first meeting. She assumed that this would be the name he was most comfortable hearing. Of course, she was right about that, but that did not change how it felt now that you had read upon the man a little. 

That in and of itself was more than strange as well though. Reading up on someone beforehand. You’d only ever done that before a job interview. Not for a potential date. However, the man with the cuddly dog had intrigued you so much and back then you had not thought you’d ever see him again. Or that was how you tried to explain it to yourself. Now, it just felt like an invasion of his privacy. You promised yourself to be upfront about it when you saw him, just to lead with honesty even though it terrified you. 

By seven-thirty you were done and sat down on your couch, doing some breathing exercises to try and relax. In through your nose, hold it, and calmly out through your mouth. As usual, it worked wonders and you leaned back. You were happy that you’d managed to get everything done in such a short amount of time and well within your time frame. 

Turning on the tv, you flipped through the channels for a moment, finally settling on a rerun of Friends. It would help you pass the time until that gorgeous man would arrive on your doorstep.  
And pass the time it did, for you were well into the second episode before you realised just how much time had gone by. You glanced up at the large clock on the wall by the kitchen and saw that Bucky was fifteen minutes late. You shrugged, fifteen minutes was nothing and you went back to the episode. 

By the next episode however, you could not stop your foot from tapping against the hardwood floor, or your fingers from playing with the clasp of your phone case. With a smile you put the phone down and thought of the scolding your sister would give you if she had seen you do it. Your incessant need to pick at something was a great source of annoyance with her. One you really tried to contain, though it clearly worked with varying degrees of success. 

By eight-forty-five you were back at it again, unable to stop yourself. You’d checked the screen of your phone more than a few tomes and still had no messages of missed calls. Briefly you wondered if it was too early to text him. Were you being impatient? Finally you decided to wait a little longer, fo the hands of the clock to reach the nine. By then you were certain that you had been stood up. 

Hurt, masking itself as anger, surged through you and you wanted to sent him a strong of angry texts. Truthfully, you wanted to call him, but emotions were running high and you did not trust your voice to remain steady at this point. And you really didn’t want to make a big fool of yourself. It would be just like you to let the anger get the best of you, making you burst into tears halfway through. Now that would be embarrassing.  
So instead you toped and erased your message at least three times before choosing to keep it more civil. Simply asking him if he got held up. After all, you reasoned with yourself, there had not been a date before this. Did you really have the right to be this angry? Did he not deserve the benefit of the doubt? 

It was a decision you came to question when his answer did not come. Not until an hour later anyway. And by then you had changed into sweats, popped in a movie and opened a cheap bottle of wine. You were allowing yourself to wallow a little. After all, it was okay to be hurt by this. Right? Even if he had a perfectly reasonable excuse. It was never fun to wait for a date that wouldn’t come. 

So when he called you and apologised profusely, your mood had not been as good sit could’ve been. But you’d been worse. You were able to listen to his explanation without anger coursing through you. Apparently he had been on a mission that had run late and he had been unable to inform you before now. He said felt horribly guilty and you decided to believe him. During the call you remained calm, perhaps somewhat impassive, in an attempt not to let any emotion, be it anger or hurt, ruin whatever this was or could be. 

You had known what his job was and it felt stupid to hold that against him. It was up to you to either accept it or bail. There were no deep rooted feelings involved here, bailing now would still be merciful. No dent to either ego, no real heartbreak. If you wanted a clean cut, now would be the time to take it. But he was far too cute and interesting to give up that easily, you thought. 

So as you listened to his repeated apologies, you couldn’t tell him off. Or you didn’t anyway. Instead you promised him that it was fine, these things happened and you weren’t angry. Only a little disappointed perhaps, sorry that the date had fallen through. And as you spoken those words to him, you realised that it was the truth. So when he asked you for another chance, you happily gave it. Tomorrow. 

***

Bucky felt absolutely horrible when the jet finally entered the airspace of their hometown. Time had slipped away from him so rapidly. The mission he was currently returning from had been very last minute and he could not turn it down. There had been nobody else to take his place. He had really hoped to be back in time for his date. It was his first date in a while he had been looking forward to it. But by the time he finally managed to finish and get back on the plane, it was entirely too late. 

He had not been able to bring his phone, so when he returned to his place he quickly checked it. That was when he had seen her text and he knew that he had screwed up royally. If only he’d had the presence of mind to sent her a text beforehand, informing her of the possibility of his unintended tardiness, it might have gone over better. He would not have had to apologise so much. And she would not have been waiting for him. What would she have been thinking? 

He pondered his next course of action for a moment, considering texting her back. Though that felt weak, cowardly somehow. Calling her would be better, he was certain, even if it scared him. A call would definitely be more sincere. He could only hope that she would even be willing pick up and listen to him. If you asked him, she had every right to ignore his pleas. He stood her up on their first date! Greatly diminishing his chances for another one.

However, she did answer. And after the second ring, she didn’t even make him wait or try again. Though her voice did sound strained, with repressed emotions and for a moment he was sure that she was getting ready to tell him off. To ask him to never call him again. He was so sure in fact, that when she told him that it was okay, that she understood, he continued to repeat his apologies. Every single one of those apologies was heartfelt and he just hoped that she would get that. Finally he stopped apologising however and asked her for another chance, still fearing that she wouldn’t give him one. 

Surprisingly enough, she accepted. She granted him another chance. 

And he was so eager to show her that he was serious. That he really wanted to fix this screw up, he asked her to meet him the following day. In his mind this would reduce the ability for her to stew on his failure to appear. The allowance for more time to pass would only connive her to cancel, he feared.  
With Y/n’s acceptance of the new date, he was over the moon. Guilt still ate at him, but there was new hope as well and he promised both her and himself that would make up for tonight.  
Now he just needed to live up to that. 

***

You went on to spend most of your free Saturday wondering if he’d show up on time tonight or even at all. Despite the knowledge that it wasn’t fair to give these thoughts room, they were hard to repress. So finally, to distract yourself, you called Anita to meet you. She took you to lunch, in a little family run lunchroom where you both loved to eat. You confided in her and she did her best ease your mind. And afterwards she convinced you to join her on a shopping trip, where you were to buy a new dress. One to impress your date and make him regret ever standing you up - her words. You were pretty sure that he felt bad enough about it already. 

That being said, it had been a while since you bought anything new, so you agreed to her plan and set out to find a magnificent dress. A search that happened to be over rather quickly. It was the second store that held such a wonderful selection that you spend the better part of the afternoon admiring and trying things on. There were little black dresses in different styles, extravagant reds, deep sea blues and a magnificent forest green that seemed made for you. As soon as your eyes caught sight of it, there was no other dress you were willing to consider. That said, had you’d been in possession of an abundance of money, you’d have left with more than one dress. As it were, you were happy to get the single green one. 

Both you and Anita had a wonderful time in the store, admiring all they had and you vowed to come back soon. For now you were all set and Anita therefore accompanied you home to finish the shopping in style. With a joined effort in doing your make-up and hair. She wanted to make sure you looked like a goddess- again her words. 

And when the clock struck eight that evening, you certainly felt beautiful as you waited for Bucky to arrive in your new green knee length dress. The frock giving you confidence and a new hope that tonight would fare far better than yesterday.  
When a knock on the door signalled his arrival you jumped up instantly and with a wide smile on your face, you opened the door and were greeted by a dashing Bucky. Who was wringing his hands, by the way.  
Upon seeing your smile, he returned it and his shoulders seemed to ease a little. Though you immediately noted that it was only slightly so. There was still enough tension in his shoulders for the naked eye to see.

“Hi,” you said, a simple greeting, voice bright.

“Hey,” he sighed back and you wondered what he was thinking. Did he expect you to be angry? You wouldn’t have told him yes to tonight if you had been. 

Quickly you grabbed your coat and small purse, before following him out the door and to his car. He held the door open for you and it brought a smile to your face, he was a gentleman it seemed. It wasn’t something you required in a man, but it was refreshing to encounter. The drive was short and he led you to what looked like a simple bar on the outside, though the inside showed you a more old-fashioned interior. There were a few tables spread around a circular dance floor where a few couples were already swaying to the slow beat coming from large speakers. There was a stage for a band, though there wasn’t one playing now, perhaps later. After all it was Saturday. 

Bucky placed a hand carefully in the small of your back as he guided you towards a table that sat in a quiet corner and he pulled out a chair for you. Most tables were already taken and soft chatter filled the air around you. It added to an overall pleasant atmosphere in the cozy establishment and you took a moment to look around and take it all in. It really was a nice place and a good find. There weren’t many places like this and it didn’t look like much from the outside. You would’ve never discovered this.

Of course, it would have all been even nicer if some of the chatter had been at your own table. Now these surroundings only highlighted the lack of conversation between you and Bucky. He had been so nervous during the car ride the he seemed unable to respond to your questions in more than two or three words nor did he ask you anything. It had really put a damper on the beginning of this evening and you could only hope it would get better. 

***

Bucky knew he was messing this up. The date really wasn’t going well at all. For some reason he was so incredibly nervous about the chance of rejection that he had gone quiet. He’d done that before, long ago, when he had first removed himself from Hydra’s clutches. To afraid to trust his instincts beyond survival. And it had taken quite some effort from Steve and Sam to get him to a place where he did more than grunt in response and spoke in full sentences again. Since thy weren’t here to lend a hand, he knew it was up to him to turn this around. After all she hadn’t run yet. Perhaps he should try and accept that she would not reject him over yesterday. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally said with a deep sigh. She turned her head from the dance floor and gave him her full attention as she cocked her head to the side, as if to ask for an elaboration of his apology. 

“I haven’t been a good date so far. Beginning with last night and then today I haven’t really used my words,” he said with a small chuckle. Honesty was the best policy, he decided and just hoped she would appreciate it. When she smiled kindly once again, he felt himself relax just a bit more.

“We didn’t get off to a good start, I guess,” she agreed with a smile. 

“Let’s change that!” Bucky said louder, “Would you like to dance?” He stood up and reached out his hand to Y/n for her to take. 

He hadn't been sure how to approach this situation, but he had always been a relatively good dancer and perhaps it was smart to fall back on something he knew. Impress her with his dancing, relax a little more still and who knew, some conversation was to be had after all. A man could hope. 

***

He gently placed a hand in your side and swiftly began to sway you around the dance floor. His light footedness surprised you, considering his size and you enjoyed the way his confidence seemed to return. His leading felt wonderful, causing a flutter in your belly and you stared at his face. He looked back at you, entirely at ease in this position. 

Even when a faster soon came on and you were no longer in his arms, he took the lead and moved so effortlessly. He was finally in his element and not only did it allow him to finally answer some of your questions, he even managed to ask you some of his own.  
An hour later, when you were finally back at your table, ordering drinks and nacho’s, you felt like you were finally getting to know the man. And he was nothing like the person you’d read about. He was far better. 

Bucky turned out to be a complex and interesting human being. Kinder than you could have ever imagined, especially with a past like his. And certainly none of the articles you’d read mentioned anything about his humour. He had a wonderful sense of sarcasm and wasn’t at all afraid to laugh at his own expense. It made him even more attractive. And as he made you laugh once again, one of those real belly laughs that left you gasping for air, you couldn’t help but wonder about future dates. You surely hoped there’d be more. 

**“We could have a chance, **after all,” you thought as he led you back to his car, long after midnight. 

Being the gentleman he had shown you to be all night, he even walked you back to your apartment. Talking and laughing all the way to the front door, where suddenly silence returned once more. You wonder if he would kiss you, but dared not take that first step. Instead you looked down, tapping your feet like Dorothy, though you weren’t wishing for him. Rather for the night to last forever. It had been so nice. Bucky cleared his throat after a few more quiet moments and you knew you had to look up again. Look at his eyes instead of his shoes. 

Just as you began to move your head up again, he moved down. This could have easily resulted in a massive head-bud of course, for you saw it happening and could do nothing to stop it. It simply happened to fast. However, you were lucky and escaped the ordeal without a bump. Though it did create some awkwardness, as Bucky had been trying to kiss your cheek. Yet as you both moved, he didn’t find your cheek but your lips. It wasn’t much of a kiss, a mere brush, but it was rather awkward. 

He practically jumped back, clearly having not intended this and mumbled an apology. And you smiled. Intended or not, you didn’t mind one bit. Therefore you decided to silence him by placed a more decisive peck on his lips. The smile the spread across his face after that, told you it had been a good decision.


End file.
